Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Chelsea Rench
This article is about Chelsea Rench's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the characters in other contexts, see Chelsea Rench. Chelsea Rench was confirmed to be a playable character on 2/29/16. She is Cura's mechanic and upgrades and repairs her, although it is unknown when she entered Cura's life or why. It is implied she may be harboring feelings for Cura, but is unsure if Cura feels the same way. Her Plugsuit alternate costume was revealed on 5/11/17. This has no effect on gameplay except giving her unique taunts and victory animations. Background Chelsea Rench is a young woman who grew up on her family's farm, the Bluecarrot Farm. She learned mechanics through the mail and eventually the internet, having advanced knowledge about robotics and mechanics at the age of 14. When she was 15, she was visited by a strange man who seemed to know a lot about rats who later haunted her dreams, revealing she had a fear of her parents dying in a barn fire. Concerned for their safety, Chelsea made sure it couldn't happen with installation of robotic fire fighting equipment, but that didn't satisfy her need to keep her parents safe and isolated herself from them in the farm. Her parents currently live in a beach condo while Chelsea maintains the farm and a new mechanic gig herself. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Erringear Moves Finisher Taunts Normal *'Up Taunt' - Polishes her wrench. *'Side Taunt' - Eats a carrot. *'Down Taunt' - Pulls out a unfinished robot that needs work. Unlike every taunt in the game, this one actually has pay-off if you do it enough times over the course of the game. If you manage to do this taunt 1700 times, the robot will finally be finished and blasts off diagonally, and does a whopping 70% damage if anyone's in it's way. Plugsuit *'Up Taunt' - Spins around with the wrench. This has a secret hitbox that does 5% damage. *'Side Taunt' - Munches down a leek. *'Down Taunt' - Reviews plans for various robots. The blueprints cycle randomly, ranging from Cura's new body, a robot called Besi, a new design for Meta-Form, her new wrench, and a Beorn Android redesign. The player can only see these blueprints if they pause and zoom in. Victory Poses Normal *Lifts up the wrench and smiles. *Stands with folded arms and asks "Who the hell do you think I am?" *Dances with some robots. Plugsuit *Chelsea swings her back towards the camera and lifts her leg up, smiling. *Chelsea swings her giant wrench towards the camera, destroying it. *Chelsea lands down in a rocket, leaning against the exit. Shared Between Outfits *Chelsea fistbumps Clark if Clark was the TAGOS character that the player used. *If Chelsea fights alongside Cura: Chelsea hugs Cura, smiling. *If Chelsea fights alongside Ray: Shakes Ray's hand as she holds him up. *If Chelsea fights alongside Cura and Ray and uses Clark as a TAGOS: Beams brightly as the four go into a big group hug. Trophies TBA Trivia *Chelsea's Finisher and one of her victory poses is directly inspired by Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, one of Exotoro's all-time favorite animes. What a dweeb! *The character's design was somewhat influenced by the characters introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. *Her backstory seems to reference Oober Nightmarecoat. *Her last name is either a reference to "wrench" or "ranch". Considering her background, it could possibly be both! Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters